


Trying to get with the times

by Royswordsman (RoySwordsman)



Category: Captain America, Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-16
Updated: 2012-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoySwordsman/pseuds/Royswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handshakes as greetings? How outdated. Steve's picked up a new way of greeting people but how well will Tony react to it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to get with the times

Tony had just finished hours of working in his lab fixing another one of his suits so that it was ready for the mission that they had ahead of them the next day. He had his sunglasses on and earphones in even as he walked out of the lab and up the spiral staircase in his home. Well, it wasn’t just his home at the moment; he was sharing with Steve Rogers. Only because it was Nick’s orders, after all, the guy had just come from the past and had nowhere to stay. They hadn’t been getting along initially but now that they had finally come to terms with one another, realising that they would have to cooperate, Tony was starting to warm up to Steve. Though, there was no way that he was going to show it.

Steve had been watching television; mesmerised by the bright colours and vivid images that he had never seen. Tony walked into the large living room and stood with a cloth in his hands, cleaning them.

“What are you doing, Rogers?”

“Television…” Steve muttered in return

“I’m going to get some food.” Tony said as he walked into the kitchen, stepping up to the fridge. Steve decided to join him and got up,

“I just finished one of my new machines.” Tony added, grabbing a can of soda.

Steve decided now was a good time to try out something he had learnt on TV and slapped Tony hard on the rear, “Good work solider!” He proceeded to say.

Tony jumped and as he felt the hard slap, he spilled his drink on his shirt, “What the hell, Cap?!”

“I saw a coach on television slap his team mate on the butt. I thought maybe that’s the new custom now…”

“Where did you see that? What were you watching?!” He asked, walking over to the TV and checking what DVD was on – it was one from his own private stash, XXX rated movies and this one just happened to be baseball themed. That was probably why Steve had picked it out. It had only just started so that spanking scene must’ve been all he saw. He quickly shouted “Off” and the TV turned off. Meanwhile, he had his own soaked shirt to deal with.

“Jarvis, have you done any of my clothes yet? I need a fresh shirt.”

Steve walked up to him and watched as Tony pulled off his shirt, wringing it out to attempt to get it dry.

“I’ll get one for you right away, sir.” He heard the voice say,

Steve immediately removed his own jacket, placing it over Tony, “You’d better stay warm; we don’t want you to get sick before that mission, Stark.” Steve replied with a light smile

“T-thanks…” Tony replied, looking up at Steve with a smile of gratitude. “He thought he’d better show Steve how to find baseball in the TV to avoid the… ‘spanking incident’, so he pulled the blond down to the couch and sat beside him, flicking the TV on again with a voice command. “Watch carefully Steve… ‘baseball’” He said, and the TV switched on to baseball. “See, it’s simple. Stark technology is awesome, right?”

“Yeah, wow… This looks so… clear.” He replied, “Hey look, the Rangers are winning!” He said with excitement, a huge grin now on his face. Tony laughed and leaned back, close to Steve.

“You love the simple things, don’t ya.” Tony said with a chuckle,

“I do, but sometimes, I like complicated things too.”

“Complicated, like what?” He asked, looking at Steve with a puzzled look.

“Like you.” He replied, only glancing at Tony momentarily before looking back at the screen with a smile. The millionaire blushed brightly, slumping back into the couch with his arms now folded, trying to hide a smile.


End file.
